When infants and small children are fed in a high chair, they often have a tendency to play with their food, throw the utensils for serving the food to get attention of parents or care providers, or accidentally drop or move the feeding utensils. Several approaches have been suggested to avoid the problems associated with feeding infants and small children.
Restraining devices have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,438 and 5,082,220 to prevent bottles from being accidentally thrown on the floor. A tubular friction connection to attach a bottle to a feeding table has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,381 to provide a bottle with increased stability that is less likely to be knocked over. However, a bottle attached to a feeding table through a tubular friction connection can be easily separated from the table by a simple motion of pulling on the bottle.
Twist lock bottle caps are well known in the art for making child resistant bottle caps for pharmaceuticals and hazardous materials. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,691; 3,989,152; 4,832,218; and 5,725,114 and the patents referenced in these patents. Twist lock fasteners are also known in the art as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,978.
Feeding bowls having an integral suction cup on the bottom of the bowl are also know in the art to keep infants from throwing the bowl. However, the suction cup has to be removed from the table for cleaning of the bowl and the suction cups are not readily usable with other utensils. In addition, the suction cups are readily degraded and lose suction when the bowl is washed in a dishwasher under high heat conditions.